Birds
by hornyzombie
Summary: Mshep x jack. Events in Purgatory with a few addition of my own.


Birds.

It was a fine day, birds or some giant bugs were chirping happily, the wind was blowing gently..yadayadayada..and all that.

A lone figure stood leaning against the wall, glaring at a group of youth vigorously stacking crates after crates in a neat pile.

"Come on people, I have better things to do than watch you fondle wood. Move your lazy asses." The heavily tattooed figure suddenly yelled.

"If you help us move a few boxes, we'd go much quicker ma'am." One of the younger person quipped.

"Shut up Rodriguez. Right, from now on, you're on toilet duty."

"Screw you, ma'am"

The woman only snickered at the youth blatant response.

"What the hell is taking you guys so long and why aren't you using your f..freaking biotic to move these crates?" She asked.

The group exploded in a frenzy of swears and oohs and aarghs.

"What the hell?!" Prangley, one of the oldest of the group glared at Rodriguez.

"You said we couldn't use biotic."He continued.

"Well. I thought we weren't allowed to. Remember the last time we did in public. nearly chewed our heads." Rodriguez mumbled through her explanation.

"Well, I'm not so I don't care if your use biotic as long as I can get the hell out of here in half an hour. And no swearing." The tattooed instructer of the group stated.

" If I can't say fuck, you sure as hell don't get to." she mumbled under her breath.

"But you just said it ma'am." Rodriguez countered.

"Fuck you Rodriguez." Was the answer her tattooed instructor delivered.

Less than half an hour later, all their supplies safely stored for shipment in the cargo shuttle ready for earth, Jack stood proudly in front of her waiting students.

"Right, I have some things to handle.." Jack said with an evil gleam in her eyes and a sly smirk on her lips,

" so you guys are free for the rest of the day. We'll rendezvous here in 0800 sharp tomorrow. If you get caught doing things you shouldn't, you're on your own. I'm not bailing any of your stupid asses again." She continued glaring at Prangley.

"Yes,Ma'am!" the group answered in unison.

Turning around to leave while still glaring at The Notorious Stipper, Prangley the Drunk, found Jack bouncing back after knocking unto an armoured chest.

"Damn..watch where those rock hard titties go woman." Jack advised after regaining her composure.

"I could say the same to you, Jack." The tits replied.

"Ashley, right?" Standing in front of her was one of the women she dreaded to see the most, coming in close second with The Cerberus Cheerleader, Miranda. The Alliance soldier as usual was wearing her armoured clothing, staring at Jack with questioning eyes and dark hair blowing in the wind like a supermodel (tart). Seconds ticked by slowly. Nobody dared speak.

"Well….see ya." Jack stepped to the side and strode forward for a quick escape. Suddenly she felt a hand grip her forearm, enough to hurt if she continued her step.

"Jack!..wait. Can I talk to you? Just for a minute." Ashley pleaded, looking straight at Jack, eyes almost begging, face just inviting to be punched by a slightly less psychotic biotic.

"I haven't got the time right now." She honestly didn't. Her time on the citadel was limited to restocking supplies and even those were getting less and less. She had to pull in a few favours just so her team could get one night shore-leave. After supplying support to the main guns on Palaven, Jack hadn't stop drilling her team of biotic with heavy exercises to increase their stamina. Thus, her team was relied upon more and more almost equaling the main forces keeping Reaper forces from annihilating every Turians on Palaven. Her goal was clear and equally shared by the small team of young biotics she's currently training. Take Earth back (and keep her man alive).

"A minute Jack…it's about …Shepard." Ashley finally blurted seeing the unflinching expression on Jack's feature.

"Did he send you?" Jack asked, standing ramrod straight.

"No..I'm on my own..I just thought you should hear what's been going on?" Ashley replied with a slight smile that didn't reach all the way.

All kinds of thoughts ran through Jack's mind.

He's cheating on me.

He hasn't got the balls to tell me himself.

I'm gonna crush those balls if he cheats on me.

He would never cheat on me.

He better not cheat on me.

"ok..one minute." Jack said in resignation.

They stood watching traffic go by in silence for a few seconds, both gathering their thoughts.

"Have you seen him yet? Talk to him?" Ashley asked, concern showed on her beautiful face ( Slut).

"I just got here." Jack kept her answer short and deadly sweet. Standing to attention with her arms crossed on her chest while Ashley leaned over the railings separating them from 1000 ft. of free fall.

"Right…Sorry.." Ashley was fumbling around and it was getting on Jack's nerves rather quickly.

"Spit it out, Ashley or I'm fucking leaving." Jack was on the verge of pushing the woman over the railing.

"He's got a lot on his mind." Ashley offered.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Something is keeping him awake at night and he doesn't want to talk about it. If you see him now, you'll know why I'm concern. He doesn't sleep, hardly eats or takes any rest. I..We don't know what to do."

"And?" Shepard's influence clearly was rubbing off on her.

"You..are special to him.." Ashley said with a hint of envy and sadness but quickly recovered,

"maybe if you could get him to talk about it or better yet, join us on The Normandy , Jack. He needs somebody to help him through now more than ever.

How dare her, as if the thought didn't cross her mind twice every day. Of course she wanted to be with him. Her mind, her body, her heart aches for the man but she had a new found responsibility, seven of them. Young, restless, totally annoying at times but courageous at heart. She had trained them, harder than any of the biotic teams in Grissom's academy but they remained steadfast and loyal to her. They even accepted her reason for the extreme exercises without doubts. They truly believed her when she told them of the impending doom that was The Reaper and put their A game on. For that, she was forever grateful. The success of her Biotic Team, dubbed Team Zero, although placed as support was one of the components that could tip the scale to their side. But every time they were on the front line, her heart beats faster for them, thinking of the precious young lives that could be lost forever, never given the chance to fulfill its destiny. She put them there and she had to be the one to make sure they make it out.

" I can't leave my team. They need me.. more." Jack stated her mind, clear in her decision.

"HE needs you…and we need him if we are ever going to make it out there." Ashley suddenly snapped on hearing Jack's answer. How could she forsake him at a time like this? She would give anything to have the power to sooth this man; she equates close to a god and would give up her wellbeing if she could. But this woman, with the crazy tattoos and equally crazy hairstyle has that power and instead of using it on HIM, she chose not to on some lame excuse of having another, greater responsibility. What greater responsibility is there except to keep Commander Shepard, the savior of the universe in tip top condition?

"You don't deserve him…No..that was wrong..HE doesn't deserve YOU.." The words almost came out in a spit. Ashley was visibly trembling with fury.

"Is that all?" Jack asked nonchalantly, keeping her composure in front of the angry.. bird.

The anger overwhelming her response, Ashley stared vacantly into space, ignoring the worthless piece of meat next to her.

Jack walked to the elevator, not bothering to look back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking out of the elevator into the part of Citadel that sells all kinds of armory was a great relief to the tall, lanky woman. Being alone in the small elevator was making her brain think too much. Although she tried to show Ashley she was uncaring about the effects of her choice, inside she was losing it. Now, all she wanted to do was kill something to get the edge off. What better way to do that than with a new powerful, fully modified shotgun. Striding purposely to the vendor with the salarian sales person, honestly she didn't know its sex (yet) when her gaze caught the blue tint of an asari. The asari was dressed in white almost like a doctor/nurse uniform and enjoying the view offered by the open spaced balcony. Jack, like most beings, sometimes found it hard to differentiate one alien from another but this blue one she recognized almost immediately.

"Hey Blue?" She greeted the asari.

The asari whirled, one tattooed eyebrow raised in annoyance to face Jack.

"OK..OK..Liara.." Jack surrendered with eyes rolled.

"Jack." The asari acknowledged.

"So…you got a minute?" Jack asked almost cringing painfully.

"Sure Jack. Would you like to sit down somewhere? We could talk at the café." Liara offered.

"No…thanks..I'm kinda in a rush.."

"What's on your mind, Jack?" Liara asked, sensing the discomfort in the normally brash woman. Liara would never openly admit it but she respected Jack and found her interesting enough to actually like her. She saw in Jack a courageous woman who fought against astronomical odds and although at times were beaten and deeply hurt continued her struggles head on to become what she is today; a successful teacher who could be proud of her achievements. Thus when it came to light of Shepard's feeling towards the harden convict, Liara found herself quickly accepting of the fact and even hope the very best for the two of them.

"Sooooo…How're things on the Normandy? Did anyone kill Joker yet or stuff him in a closet or something like that?" The grin on Jack's face was a bit forced but Liara let it pass.

"Everyone is adjusting well. Garrus is as usual.."

"calibrating" both women said. Liara smiled at the gesture.

"EDI is trying to be as humanly as possible, flirting with Joker almost consistently. I think they are around here somewhere." Liara craned her neck to spot the couple but saw nothing so continued,"guess they took their date somewhere else."

"Glad I'm not around for that." Jack quipped.

"Tali decided to stay even after we helped with Rannoch. She seems to have developed a rapport with Garrus nowadays."

"Tali huh? " Jack's eyes narrowed slightly in contemplation.

"Vega is our latest addition courtesy of Alliance Marine corp. Have you met him? Big, muscly, hard to miss."

"Saw him briefly…yummy.."

"Jack!"

"What I can't look.."

Liara shook her head, although admittedly James Vega was a fine human specimen.

"You should have seen Kaidan. Now he was also one fine human being." Liara volunteered the information, giggling like a girl.

"Damn, Shepard should have picked him and leave Ashley to fry."

"He's tried his best to save both and still thinks about it, Jack." Liara finally plunged ahead to the real problem.

"What else is the matter with him?"

"He does not divulge the matter with me. It's Garrus he confides in."

"Do you..do you think it's because he's lonely." Jack asked, voice almost cracking with emotion.

"Aren't you lonely Jack?" Liara eyed the distraught woman in front of her.

"Every breath I take without him." Sighing with the revelation of her deep feelings towards the Commander, Jack admitted.

"Maybe it'll be better.. if he wasn't so lonely anymore.." Jack suggested locking her eyes on the asari.

"I'm sure it will be…" Liara smiled at Jack, glad she would be joining the crew of Normandy once again.

"If it happens, I wouldn't mind it so much if it was you.." with that Jack walked away.

"Wait.. Jack?.." Liara tried to follow but, conveniently a group of travellers stepped right into her path. When she did get through the throng of bodies, Jack was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Shepard saw Jack, his breath caught. The sight of her beauty always stunned him hair or no hair, but today even more so because Jack was reading…in a club. Sensing his approach, she greeted him in her casual way.

"Hey soldier, buy a girl a drink?"

"I didn't expect to see you here,reading."

"Duty roster. It's what I do for fun now." Jack explained, smirking at the thought of Rodriguez scrubbing some nasty smelling toilets.

There were so many things she wanted to say to him, how she missed him, how she thought of him every day and every lonely nights she spent alone, how she wanted to jump him right now even with everyone watching. But she had to make sure it's what he truly wanted. So the conversation went on about her team, how they were doing great work and how they needed her, maybe more than he needed her.

Peering through the dim exterior of the club, she saw the truth in what Ashley told her. Even though he tried to appear unfazed, Jack noticed the bags under his eyes, the added worry lines on his haggard face. All Jack wanted to do then was smother him in an endless embrace but restraint herself by pretending to be tough and pretend everything was great.

Jack remembered something somebody said or she read about birds or some animal, if you love it you gotta let it go, if it comes back, great, if it doesn't, tough shit, get on with your life because it doesn't give a shit about you. Shepard is her bird, and today she's gonna open the door and hope he decides to stay. Here it goes. Sitting straight, she took a deep breath and said,

"so…if you wanna call it quits..I understand.." Damn right, she understands but fuck if she doesn't feel like killing herself after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Shepard heard the question and his heart froze. All kinds of thoughts ran through his mind.

She doesn't want me anymore

She found somebody better

Why else would she ask me that if she hasn't.

Maybe it's better this way

I'd probably end up dead by the end of this game anyway.

She deserved somebody better.

She deserved a better ending.

I feel like dying already.

I have to do what's best for her.

"I don't see this working out long distance." He lied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hell. It hardly worked short distance." She lied, putting her best fake smile even as her heart bled.

"Good luck with your students, Jack." Shepard quickly stood up to quickly escape the situation i.e to get out of Jack's sight ASAP. It took all his focus not to break down and beg on his knees in front of her. His strides showed confidence and resolve that he didn't possess. Shepard walked straight down and plopped himself next to the familiar figure of OMEGA itself or EX-OMEGA.

"I'm not in the mood for company, Shepard." Aria stated, eyes glaring with death beams ready to shoot out of them.

"Shh.." Shepard shushed her while trying to make himself as small as possible behind the blue? turquoise? asari.

Aria turned her head following Shepard's intense gaze.

"Spying on your girlfriend?" Aria noted.

"Ex…she asked me to dump her." Shepard explained numbly.

"So I guess that means you found somebody else to screw." Aria said disgustingly, much to Shepard's surprise.

"No. She probably has. Why else would she ask me to break up with her?" Shepard found himself explaining his action.

"besides, why are you pissed off at me." He continued, perplexed by her sudden hostility.

"Idiot. Jack who spends her days and nights constantly yapping about a certain commander doesn't give up the relation so easily unless she thinks it's best for the other person."

"You know Jack?" Shepard was clearly surprised.

"Jack offered her services a few months before leaving without any notice." Both watched the said biotic concentrate on her duty roster.

"She warned me about The Illusive Man but I ..ignored her." Shepard could see the anger and regret clouding Aria's regal features.

"I will tell you this but if you ever repeat them, you will find yourself balls-less." Looking at Shepard straight in the eyes as she said it.

"I like Jack and I don't like it when the people I'm fond of, gets hurt." Aria admitted.

"She's the one who suggested it." Shepard repeating his excuse sadly.

"I don't believe that. What exactly did she say?"

"If you wanna call it quits, I understand."

"So you wanted to quit?"

"Hell NO"

"Then why the fuck did you?"

"You don't ask someone to call it quits unless you wanted to yourself." Almost fuming as he defended his reasoning.

"Not Jack. She tells you like it is. Apparently, you don't know her that well. Maybe this is for the best." Aria told him. Anger quickly took over Shepard's cool demeanor.

"I do know her, better than you will ever know….but damnit," he said then with a resigned sigh," I'm probably gonna end up dead, buried in a rubble by the end of this. At least, now, she has a chance to find someone …better." he continued.

"What do you think she thinks then?"

"She wasn't too bothered actually." The disappointment was clear in his voice. The sudden movement made by the biotic instructor caught their attention.

Jack had put her data pad down and knocked back a shot of whisky. Getting up to leave, she paused halfway. Over the past few minutes, she had been pretending to be busy, mulling over the data pad she held in her hands, trying to gather the strength to haul ass away to wherever. When the tears finally stopped threatening to spill out, Jack quickly down the one shot of whisky she ordered earlier and got up to leave. Jack had no idea where Shepard had gone to but he couldn't have left fast enough when he said goodbye. It actually hurt to see him so anxious to have her out of his sight. Somehow, she had hoped he would decide to stay with her but when push comes to shove, he wanted out.

It's for the best, for you, for him, for everybody in the fucking universe, she thought. Yeah right. That was when it really hit her hard. The barrier broke, the dam burst, mixed emotions stacked high on one another suddenly cascaded in a fury that was choking the life out of her. Gravity pulled her down and her body collapsed back into the couch that held off a few unwanted attentions earlier. She tried to stop the tears physically by squeezing her eyes inside their socket but it was in vain. Jack sobbed her broken heart out, on a couch, alone in a club full of people.

Shepard watched the scene unfolding in front of him in slow motion. The sight of the woman he cared so much but had dropped without a fight, drained the blood from his handsome if a bit more haggard face. He wanted to reach out but his body had gone numb.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Aria's command brought him out of his paralyzed state of mind. Shepard moved in an adrenaline rush. 1 second, 2 seconds, 3 seconds and he was on his knees in front of Jack.

"I changed my mind. You are not getting rid of me that easily."

Jack, face wet with tears, with surprisingly no mascara streaks, jerked her head up to the sound of the familiar voice.

"You were the one who got rid of me." Her beautiful eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"Because you asked me to.." Again he had to explain.

"I asked if you wanted to..not that I did.." Jack responded, her voice slightly raised.

"You don't ask if you're not thinking about it yourself.." Shepard answered his voice also raising.

"What kind of shit is that? If I wanted you gone, I would have said so." Jack making her statement clear, suddenly standing up in sudden anger.

"OK..SO I GOT IT WRONG.." Shepard admitted in irritation, throwing his hands in the air in defeat.

"DAMN RIGHT. SO DO YOU WANT TO CALL IT QUITS?" Jack asked furiously, face inches from the commander.

"NO" Shepard replied, almost in a shout.

"DO YOU WANT TO BREAK UP?" She asked to confirm.

"FUCK NO" He answered with no hesitation.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU?" This time the question was asked with a scrunching of the beautiful face followed by a grunt of disbelief.

"CAUSE I'M AN IJIOT." Hands raised towards the heavens as he looked up for guidance from some sort of entity.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE. ..Dumbass." With that, Jack launched herself unto the guilty looking commander, wrapping him in a tight almost choking embrace whilst burying her tear soaked face on his muscled chest.

"Godamnit Jack…the thought of losing you.." Shepard returned the gesture with even more ferocity, crushing the thin woman against him further.

When he finally loosen his hold on her, resting one hand lightly over her waist, he cupped one wet cheek with slightly trembling hand, stroked it gently and dipped his head down to grace the lips he had longed to kiss since forever.

"mmm…you make the best mistakes.." He heard her say almost in a whisper as the kiss came to a slow end.

Honestly he was confused about the statement. Did she mean him choosing her was a mistake or her choosing him one or ..whatever? If this is a mistake, she was right about it being the best and he would make the same mistakes over and over again.

"Come on." Shepard dragged Jack, pulling her by the arm he still tightly held.

"What?" Confused but Jack still followed willingly.

When they reached the upper floor where throngs of people were grinding and some, totally making a spectacle of themselves, Jack with a snicker blurted in disbelief,

"Shepard, everyone knows you can't dance."

Of course Shepard knew this also but tonight especially he didn't care. All he wanted was to have the best night of his life with the woman he cared the most about before it all goes to shit.

They started dancing awkwardly; well Shepard did, just moving his feet in time with the beats as he watched Jack already starting to sweat trying to keep up with a nearby asari. The asari sensing competition put extra effort in her movement inciting the already excited crowd even more. Soon all the asaris on the dance floor were in a mad frenzy to show their best dancing skills to the delight of every patrons of the club. Jack abandon all hope to show the asari up and focused her skills where it mattered, her man. Soon the couple was lost in their own frenzy of body grinding and pounding as they looked into each other's eyes as the night faded away.

A few hours later, less dancing were done instead more kisses and caresses were performed. Evolution found Jack and Shepard huddled against a dark corner, making out with utter disregard. All he saw was her and all she was seeing was him. Tongues prodding against one another, hands on tight asses, chest to chest, groin to groin, the feeling were almost unbearable to take. Suddenly Shepard felt a tap on his shoulder. Seething in annoyance as he turned around to face the interrupter he was met by a note shoved in front of his face. The note was from Aria, it said,

'You people are making me nauseous. Use the booth.'

Shepard looked at the messenger with questioning eyes which prompted him to nod and gestured to follow. They were led to a spacious corner, Shepard never even knew existed, hidden from prying eyes. On the table was a bottle of champagne and two tall glasses.

"Compliments from one of our esteem guests." The messenger informed.

"Do enjoy yourself and just use the panel if you require any other services." He bowed professionally and was gone.

"Sweet.." Jack said as she lay herself down on one massive couch, one eyebrow cocked slyly at Shepard.

"You must have friends in high places." Jack was not aware of Aria's sudden kindness.

"I think this is more your doing." Shepard divulged, sitting himself down close to Jack, only to have her rest her head on his thigh.

When Jack shot him a WTF look, Shepard had to explain.

"Aria. Don't tell her I told you though. I like my balls where they are right now." Scanning left and right for eavesdropper then whispering, " She likes you."

"No shit…Aria? Must be because I gave her babies.." Jack said as she rubbed Shepard's arm, encouraging his travelling hands to further explore her chest. The hand suddenly froze on one breast.

"Babies?...you ?...Aria?.." Shepard was stammering as the breath caught in his tightening chest.

Jack sat up and slowly straddles the shocked commander, currently wheezing in an effort to breathe. She looked into big, blue eyes staring at her in utter disbelief.

WHACK! A thump landed at the side of the commander's head shocking him out of his shocked state.

"Not mine, you big dumbass." Jack stated, rolling her eyes at him.

"OW…you could have just told me without the whack on the head you know." Rubbing his head to keep the swelling down, pouting at Jack's rough treatment of him.

"You big baby. C'mere." The sudden taste of her as Jack brought her lips down on him made him forget all about the pain and worries. By the time she pulled out, Shepard had forgotten all about babies and balls included, lost in the sweet taste of Jack.

But Jack hadn't.

"It's a Patrick."

"What's a Patrick?"

"That's what I said to her. The babies I got her. They're really cute."

"Aria asked you to kid..babynap for her?" Shepard said, face frowning with disbelief.

"Naw..She told me to 'get rid of a certain Patrick' that has been bugging her, asking for money or child support or sumthing, I dunno..so I went to this Patrick you see…It's a like a huge pink star fish but nasty and really rude …so I began shooting it's limbs but they grow back and the part that comes off become another nastier Patrick…in the end I just fried them all using full power…it was a good fight…But then.." Jack paused for effect, " I noticed the alpha Patrick's massive belly was moving, I got my shotgun ready and was about to shoot it's godamn innards but then I realized the thing was female and it was pregnant…I just killed a mommy Patrick..No way was I gonna leave it's babies to die so I use my omniblade and cut its gut open and you wouldn't believe how cute baby patricks are…pink with the cutest round eyes, one was yellow though, a bit uglier than the other two but still kinda cute…so I stuffed them in a sack and gave them to Aria…..she..was.. furious" Jack guffawed at the memory of Aria's purpled perplexed expression, red and blue just don't mix well.

"Are you sure they're still alive?" Shepard asked, apprehensive about the outcome.

"Oh yeah…they all call her mommy you know…She's really good to them. I know, surprised the hell out of me as well. She's amazing with them actually." Jack's feature lit up as she recalled her little adventure.

"You are amazing, you know." In awe, Shepard gazed lovingly at the beautiful woman straddling him unashamedly.

"You better not forget it, buddy." As she closed in for another tongue wrestling session which he willingly participated.

Night turned to day but in Purgatory it stayed the same. Jack and Shepard spent the time mostly talking about what had transpired over the last 6 months and the mission. Contrary to what everyone thought on Normandy, Jack was a good conversationalist and had tons of interesting thing to keep Shepard always hooked listening to her. The shit she had done was absolutely mind boggling. Apart from that she was also a good listener. Shepard had often times spilled his guts out without intending to for no good reason. Jack could draw out the most vulnerable side of him almost with no effort. The lovers talked endlessly trying their best to capture every lost moment between the two of them, knowing it would be a long time before they would have another chance to do so and maybe even their last. Shepard finally told her of the boy he couldn't save and the dream that haunts him when he closes his eyes. There was nothing Jack could say to make things better so she just held him as they quietly mourned the deaths of the people that had touched their lives;

Mordin.

"I really like that geek." Jack confessed. "And the vids he provided, wow, unbelievable shit. I was gonna ask him for more."

"Mordin did always try to sort other people predicament regardless of the consequences, didn't he?" Smiling at the memory of the conversation he had with him about sex with a biotic. Mordin's solution was anti-biotic.

Thane.

"Now that was one sexy alien. The chest on him. Hawt." Was Jack's description of the assassin drell.

Shepard was surprised at Jack's remarks and automatically puffed his chest out to show off his equally muscled pectorals.

"Ahem, boyfriend sitting right here." Shepard reminded.

Jack rolled her eyes at Shepard's slight jealousy. But a smile graced her sexy mouth as she ran her hands on his hard chest in appreciation.

Kaidan.

"You never met Kaidan. He's a human biotic. You would have liked him. Everybody does."

"Liara said he was hawt. One fine human being was her exact words. Have to check extranet for pictures. Hope there're dirty ones." Jack responded, snickering happily at the thought.

"Don't bother. Beer gut, balding, crooked teeth, warts. Not hawt at all." Shepard was getting self-conscious of his handsome manliness with the existence of dead gorgeous beings surrounding his aura.

"So he's reaallly hawt." Jack said slyly as her eyes gleamed evilly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When no more words could comfort them, the couple settled in comfortable silence, just holding each other in an embrace familiar between lovers. They had no idea how long past as they stayed locked in each other's arms. When Jack's omnitool beeped they knew it was nearly time for another goodbye. Quietly they stood and strode out of their little haven to face another day apart, hand in hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the younger biotics were already present even if some looked worse for wear when their instructor arrived with a man in tow. Recognizing the guest that had graced their company, all the cadets saluted in respect.

"Commander, Sir!"

"At ease soldier." The commander relieved them.

"hey how come you guys never salute me? You little piece of sh.." the female tattooed biotic queried, one brow raised in annoyance.

Shepard smirked in response. Turning around to face Jack, he stood straight and raised his hand in a salute fit for a general. A second of silence past then in perfect unison 7 biotic cadets of the grissom academy for the gifted raised their hands proudly in salute to the woman who has trained them to be one of the fittest biotics ever known and kept them alive to fight for another day.

"Yeah, yeah. At ease assholes." Keeping up a scowling face for appearance sake as she threw them a one fingered salute, lips quivering as the smile threaten to escape.

Jack expected the group to quickly disperse but surprisingly they remained where they were, looking expectedly at her and the commander.

"What? You expecting a free show?" The biotic glared menacingly at her students.

"If it's alright, I'd like to say something Jack." Shepard diffused the situation.

"Yeah? " Jack slightly frowned at his request. "Alright maggots, the commander has something to say and you better listen." She barked at her group of maggots.

All remained still and quiet as Commander Shepard of The Normandy appraised the little group of young biotics.

"On behalf of the universe, I would like to thank all of you for your valiant efforts in the face of severe adversity. Many lives are still with us today due to the fact that a group of young cadets had the guts and balls to fight back against a force so great it would take only a universal effort to succeed. We are nearly there soldiers so don't falter, hold it together and keep each other safe. " Shepard stole a glance at his girlfriend who was trying hard to maintain her composure and continued,"Because when we beat the crap out of these ugly reapers it will be the most spectacular event that you wouldn't want to miss a thing."

"Damn right! So let's keep toasting those ugly reapers' butts till there are no more." On cue, Jack took over, fist pumping, body shimmering with blue biotic light.

YRAH! The wild response from Jack's students was one Shepard would always remember. The sky turned brighter that day as 8 biotics shined beautifully as one but Shepard had eyes on only one and she has had her eyes on him since the beginning.

They watched in silence as one by one the young people under Jack's care disappeared into the shuttle till there was no more. The lovers stood faces inches apart, eyes trained on each other's. He longed to hold her and kiss those scrumptious lips but restraint the effort. He might break down if he did that now and displaying that to a bunch of eager cadets was probably a bad idea.

There was so much she still wanted to say to him but her mouth just wouldn't open. Three words were all she needed to roll off her tongue. Just say it, just fucking say it. But years of hard living still had a hold on her. Never in her life had she ever told anyone those three words. Never before had she ever felt the need to say them. The intense feeling exploding inside her was making her queasy that her world was spinning too fast around her. It forced her to shut her eyes.

For the past minute, Jack had been staring into his eyes with eyes full of overwhelming emotions. Emotions he was also experiencing but was slightly better at controlling. Her features were collapsing from the torture of holding it together. In the end, she had closed her eyes. Shepard could restrain no more. Holding her tightly, squeezing her lithe body to feel all of her, he whispered into an ear.

"It's ok Jack. I know."

"Shepard…I.." She couldn't continue.

"It's ok. When you are ready." He shushed her.

Every eye on the shuttle was on the couple embracing outside. Nobody said a word. During the few months they spent with Ms. Nought training and getting smacked and occasionally lovingly spit on, they had never seen her so emotionally distraught. It left them feeling strange and at the same time sad. It was a huge surprised to the students when the instructor suddenly smacked then jumped the commander on their first meeting but this intense feeling flowing between the two people was the bomb no one really expected. So when the lover parted and their teacher slowly strode on the small shuttle alone, everybody's heart cried for her.

Jack didn't say anything as she entered the shuttle and was grateful nobody did as well. She made her way towards the co-pilot seat as usual and strapped herself in for takeoff. Shepard hadn't moved from the spot she left him. He had on him the smirk that always makes her heart aches as he continued watching her through the small hole they called a window. He saw her watching him with sad brown eyes.

The burst of jet powering them up jolted Jack out of her numbness. Fuck! What the hell is wrong with her? You love this man and he loves you so just fucking tell him so before it's too late. Jack unstrapped herself and shouted to the pilot, "Wait!"

It was too late. Once the shuttle takes off it would have to maneuver around to land and that would consumed precious amount of fuel, Jack already knew. Jack pressed her face against the window pane hoping he would at least see her words. Her mouth moved and lips formed words unfamiliar to her. .YOU. and he was out of her sight probably forever.

On the ground, a lone figure whispered in returned, "I love you too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping onto Normandy, Shepard was quickly met by an eager asari.

"Shepard, is everything alright?" Liara asked, nervously twitching with a forced smile on her face.

"Everything is fine, Liara." Shepard answered, face beaming with happiness.

"You and Jack are good?" Liara continued her questioning, scrutinizing Shepard's features as she waited for the answer.

"We're great." Shepard responded eagerly like a tiger that had too much cereal.

"I'm so happy for you." Liara gave a genuine smile, her face a picture of relief.

"Thank you Liara. You are a real friend to me and Jack. But if you excuse me, I really need some sleep. Didn't get a wink last night." Shepard informed her, winking slyly with a leer happily plastered on his face.

"I don't need the details Shepard. Go, I'll hold the fort for you." Liara volunteered, giggling in conspiration.

Shepard wobbled his way up his cabin, stripped naked as soon as he stepped into his cabin and tumbled onto his bed and had the best sleep since he got on to the new Normandy. He dreamt but the only person that haunted him this time was a beautiful woman with beautiful tattoos decorating her gorgeous sexy body. A woman he loves with every fiber of his being and who loves him equally.

FIN.


End file.
